svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Day 2 - Scene 2 - Conversation Plan
The second scene of the second day contains a whole lot of talking by a whole lot of characters. At first I started out with a vague idea of what I wanted said and it went off track almost right away. I took a break and decided I'd better plan out the conversation first, so that I knew how it ran and who said what. Below is the resulting plan for the conversation. The finished scene can be found at Day 2 - Scene 2. Characters E: Enar R: Rolf Li: Linnea Lo: Loianna Lu: Linus Er: Eric El: Elsie B: Beired Conversation Rolf: Enar, what do you want to do now that you're here? Enar: I don't really have any big plans, but I would like to see the village and get a feel for what life is like here. Maybe help out with something that needs doing or so. R: That sounds good. We have some plans for you, but that will have to wait. Today is Restday and it would be bad form indeed to set our guest to work then. Linus: What do you do on Restday in the city Enar? E: Well, it's a little bit different in the city... Eric: You have different weeks, right? Yours is only seven days? Lu: Seven days? That's dumb. Why do you have seven days? Linnea: I think it's the humans that made it like that. They just have seven days and it's their city so you have to do as they do. Lu: That's mean. What did they do with the last day anyway? Loinna: Linnea! Elsie: Pfft, don't be silly Linus. They have it afterwards of course. Er: Well, it's more complicated than that isn't it? Enar, after day seven you just start over on day one again, don't you. Lo: Linnea! El: But where does the eighth day go? Lo: Linnea! Linnea! Linnea! Linnea! Li: Shush Loianna, don't yell like that. What is it? Lo: But Linnea! You don't listen! What are humans? El: Don't you know about humans. Silly baby. Lo: IM NOT A BABY! WHAT ARE HUMANS? Li: Elsie, be nice. Humans are like us, but they're much taller and they live in houses instead of burrows. Like the inn. You know the inn down in the village. Lo: Houses? But... Beired: That's enough. Li: Yes mom. Lo: But... Linnea: Loinna, that's enough. Lo: ... Lu: What DO you do on Restday in the city Enar? R: ... Er: Linus, why don't you tell Enar what we're doing here on Restday. Enar has never been out of the city before and doesn't know what a real Restday is like. Lu: What? Enar have you never been on a real Restday before? El: On Restday we all go down into the village and all the other families go down into the village. Lu: I'm telling! On Restday we all go down into the village and meet everyone else and then we have dinner at the inn and if it's summer we eat outside and if its raining we eat inside. El: All of the families take turn helping out with the food at the inn. Last week it was our turn. Mom was in the kitchen and me and Linnea were serving girls and I had a white apron and Eric was at the bar helping pull the drinks. Lu: I was helping dad do the dishes. El: You were collecting dirty plates from the table. That's not doing the dishes. Lu: It is too. I was helping dad with the dishes he said so himself. Dad! R: You were helping me bring in the dishes. It was very useful. B: You all did a great job everyone. Lo: I wanna go see the ducks! El: Shush you, mom and dad are talking. Li: Elsie! El: ... B: I was very proud of you all. Loinna was being extra good being a nice girl while auntie Yean looked after her. Lo: Auntie Yean said I was a good girl. B: We do have some things planned for you. Tomorrow I will need you out from under my feet so I can put the house in order for the week. If you don't have anything else you want to see I've spoken to the dogmaster and he'll have a hound lead you up to the Old Hill. E: Old Hill? Lu: Can I come too? Li: No Linus, it's for Enar only. You can go when you're old enough. R: It's over there it'll take you the better part of the day to get there and back, but it's well worth it. I promise you won't regret it. E: But, what is it? R: You'll see. It's one of those things best discovered on your own. We'll pack you a bag of food for the day and send you off with the dog. It'll be a nice experience for you my friend. E: Oh, well, if you say so... R: I sure do. Then when you come back we'll have dinner ready and you can tell us all about your day. It'll be great. I'll make sure to bring home some good ale we can enjoy at the end of the day. E: That sounds pretty good actually. I'm sure I'd enjoy that after walking around in the hills all day. Did you have anything else planned? Maybe there's something I can help out with around here? Something that needs fixing. R: Well my friend, there is always things to do around here. What are you good at? E: Err... I don't know. R: Then what good are you? Just kidding. We have a job for you. The village actually. The old gazebo down by the lake needs fixing and I could use your help with it. SOME PEOPLE have been messing it up... Li: Dad! It wasn't us. El: Don't interrupt dad. Er: Seriosuly dad, that wasn't us. R: Don't worry kids, just messing with you. These things happen. Enar, you think you'd be up for that, fixing the gazebo? E: Yes, that should be good, I can do that. R: Good then we have a plan for the next two days. Then we'll see what happens after that. E: Sounds good to me. R: You're here for two more days after that, right? E: Aye, but I'll have to leave early on the second day so it's just one more full day. R: Right, I'm sure we'll come up with something for you to do. Today we don't do anything much though. It's Restday and then we take it easy. Pass the sausages.